The Cold Isnt So Bad
by noovvaaa
Summary: IchiHitsu one shot If there was one thing the strawberry hated more than getting harassed by Kenpachi , it was the cold. But hey, maybe the cold isn't so bad.


The cold harsh wind crashed over the orange haired boy as he made his way outside making him shiver. The orange haired teenager snuggled further into his hood and continued his walk down the street.

It was currently winter in Karakura and if there was one thing the strawberry hated more than getting harassed by Kenpachi , it was the cold.

"Ichigo!"

Said strawberry jumped at the familiar voice, obviously not expecting anyone to visit him today.

Ichigo turned around and grinned , "Renji! Rukia! What's up? I wasn't expecting you till Christmas?"

"Ah, we got sent out to exterminate some hollows in the area," the petite raven explained.

"Hollows? I haven't heard anything?"

"That's because we've been taking care of it , Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the new comers voice as he whipped around.

"Ah, Toshiro! Long time no see, aye?" Ichigo gave the icy captain a small smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou to you, Kurosaki," the captain let out a small sigh and continued, " and it hasn't been that long. We saw each other when you had regained your soul reaper powers, do you remember or are you to short minded too?"

Ichigo let out a snort, "Are you sure you can talk to me about being short?"

The already cold air got much colder at those words.

Ichigo shivered and began to blow hot air onto his hands , "Oi, Ice Taichou, I'm trying not to get frostbite over here!"

Rukia and Renji chuckled and smiled at their friends. The year and a half when Ichigo didn't have his soul reaper powers, Hitsugaya Taichou, Rukia and Renji have gotten some what closer. Rukia and Renji consider him as a friend, though still show the same respect as they would a regular taichou.

"Hitsugaya Taichou, Rukia and I are going to scout the area," amusement laced in Renji's voice.

Tōshirō turned his head to the pair of fukutaichou's ending his bickering with the tall strawberry, "Right, go ahead we'll meet up later."

With that said the two soul reapers disappeared from sight.

"Ne, Tōshirō, how long are you planning on staying in the world of the living anyways?" Ichigo asked looking down at the white haired Taichou.

Tōshirō looked up and met the gaze of the almost frozen strawberry, "I don't see how that's any of your concern , Kurosaki."

Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes , "You really don't see? Well let me tell you a story Tōshirō! Once upon a time, still to this day, I so happen to live in this plane of existence, in case you forgot," Ichigo sneered.

Tōshirō gave him a blank stare and sighed, "Get out of that body, Kurosaki, and come on patrol with me. I'll tell you what you want to know."

Ichigo huffed and popped his mod soul into his mouth. His body shuddered at the sudden lack of warmth. Quickly turning around to his body, he snatched his scarf away from Kon and tightly rapped it around his neck.

"Kon, if you do anything to my body I swear I'll -" Kon waved his hand in the air and began his walk back home.

"Wasn't planning on it anyways."

Ichigo turned to the ice Taichou and frowned. "Are you ready?"

"Hn." With that they disappeared.

ψψ

Reappearing in the air standing high above Karakura Town, Ichigo let out a groan at the even harsher winds.

"So how long are you planning on staying here?" The strawberry asked once again.

"Five days," Came the taichou's short reply.

"Oh? Christmas?" The strawberry asked burying his hands in opposite sleeves of his shihakushō.

Tōshirō raised an eyebrow, "that is in five days isn't it?"

' _Tch, smartass'_ Ichigo glared at the Taichou before turning his attention to the ground below them.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō took this chance to study his companion. Ichigo Kurosaki, orange haired freak with crazy spiritual pressure. Fights to protect and for what he believes. A foolish and reckless teenager. It's ashame he had to take on a responsibility this big at such a young age.

Ichigo became aware of Tōshriō's unwavering stare three minutes ago, but decided against asking him what was wrong. Ichigo sighed and looked at the already setting sun.

Tōshirō looked at Ichigo as the color from the sun radiated off his features. The sun made his skin glow and his hair look slightly lighter. Ichigo wore an expression of bliss relaxation, his face muscles relaxed for once.

' _Pretty'_

Tōshirō's eyes widened at the thought, causing too blush.

Ichigo glaced at the Taichou seeing his cheeks a pale pink hue, though still staring at Ichigo.

"Oi, see something you like, _Hitsugsaya_ _Taichou ?"_ Ichigo asked with a slight smirk.

"W-w- I don't know what you're talking about, Kurosaki!"

"Oh? Why is your face so red, _Hitsugaya_ _Taichou?"_ Ichigo's smirk only widened seeing Tōshirō blush hard and try to splutter a reply.

Ichigo reached out and put the back of his hand to the snowflakes forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

Ichigo frowned playfully and brought his other hand to cup Tōshirō's little red cheeks.

"Kurosaki! Unhand me!" the Taichou exclaimed, trying to free his face.

Ichigo's hands tightened on his cheeks but no enough to hurt the kid. He let out a small smile and bent down to be face-to-face to the white haired child.

Moving his face only inches away from Tōshirō's, he could feel the others icy cold breath on his lips.

"Now why would I do that, _Hitsugaya_ _Taichou?"_ He felt the shorters males breath hitch. He let a satisfied smirk grace his features before moving his face closer to Tōshriō's, lips only a centimeter apart.

"W-what do you think you're doing, Kurosaki?" Tōshirō whispered, eyes darting to the others lips.

Ichigo smiled and slowly pressed his lips against the white haired taichou's. Tōshirō went stiff at the contact but slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping his thin arms around the taller males neck. Ichigo smiled softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Tōshirō's thin waist.

Ichigo slowly, breaking the sweet kiss. Tōshirō pouted slightly at the lost of contact, but quickly recovered.

Glaring at the strawberry he crossed his arms over his chest, "what was that, Kurosaki?!"

Ichigo chuckled pulled the smaller male into his chest, "ne, happy birthday,Tōshirō."

Tōshirō's mouth slightly ajar with shock and confusion clear on his face.

"Ah, Rangiku-san told me it was your birthday today, she actually called me before you got here," Ichigo's smile quickly turned into a smirk before continuing, "she also told me you had a crush of a certain strawberry."

"..."

"No."

"..."

"What?"

"No."

"Yes?"

"No...?"

"Yes?"

"She's lying.."

"I don't think she is..?"

"..."

"...is she?"

"..."

"Tōshirō?"

"No."

"She's not?"

"...no.."

"Oh..."

"Hn.."

"How long?"

"Ever since I walked into your class that one day and you had the most ..."

"The most? The most what?" Ichigo pressed.

"Idiotic look on your face."

"..."

"..."

"You little punk!"

"Who do you think your calling little, you skyscraper!" The words escaped Tōshirō's mouth before he could stop himself.

Ichigo looked dumbfounded and then began to chuckle, "skyscraper, eh? That's a new one."

"Shut up, Kurosaki."

"Ne, Tōshirō..."

"..."

"Oi!"

"..."

"Short stack."

Ichigo watched in amusement, he could practically see the vain throbbing in Tōshirō's forehead.

"Tōshirō!"

"..."

"Taichou?"

Tōshirō stiffened. ' _He_ _wouldn't.'_

"Oi, Taichouuuu~~~"

' _Kurosaki_ _wouldn't..."_

" _Hitsugaya_ _Taichouuu~~~"_

 _'Damn_ _it'_

 _"_ I have to ask you something, _Hitsugaya_ _Taichou."_

"What is it, Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiled and stepped closer to Tōshirō.

"Don't be so cold Tōshirō, call me Ichigo."

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo pouted playfuly, "you're no fun."

"Is that all you had to say, Kurosaki?"

Ichgio grinned, "nope,spend Chrismas with me?"

Tōshirō raised a white eyebrow.

"Why would I do that, Kurosaki?"

"Because you _lovvee_ e me?"

"No."

"No?"

"...no?.."

"You know this is a losing battle for you, Tōshirō."

"Shut up, Kurosaki! And why do you have the need to invite me to spend Christmas with you? What do you want?" Tōshirō snapped.

Ichigo grinned, "I just want you to spend Christmas with your boyfriend's family."

".."

"..."

"...boyfriend?..."

"Yes."

"Baka! You never even asked me out!" The kid Taichou scoffed.

"Oi, Tōshirō, will you go out with me?"

"You're hopeless , Kurosaki."

Ichigo's grin widened, "I'll take that as a yes."

The Taichou blushed slightly before turning around and walking away. The sun has already gone down and the stars clear in the sky.

The white haired Taichou stopped a couple feet away from Ichigo, still not turning around, "Very well... Ichigo," in a blink of an eye the boy had disappeared into the night.

Ichigo silently cheered for himself and smiled. The coldness long forgotten as he shunpoed home.

Maybe, just maybe, the cold isn't so bad.

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

 **That** **was** **long** x **D**  
 **Um , there's** **not** **much** **to** **say** **besides** **that** **I** **hope** **you** **enjoyed** **it.**  
 **If** **you** **guys** **have** **any** **tips** **to** **help** **me** **get** **better** **at** **writing** **it** **would** **be** **much** **appreciated. Criticism** **is** **always** **welcome.**  
 **Well** **bye** **guys!**  
 **-** _**noovvaaa**_


End file.
